


谁跟你看对眼【闪博】AU小段子

by lardyan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lardyan/pseuds/lardyan
Summary: 北极冰冷CP群广告时间闪博冷cp抱团 571164144美剧【闪电侠】相关衍生同人 ————————————————————注意：因为DC世界的复杂性从电影到电视剧到漫画到动画以及多如牦牛的平行世界作者不是考据党。所以，无法做到没有BUG这是充满无数BUG的文！人物OOC到我自己都受不了！闪博！闪博！闪博！无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入作者号称错别字小王子PS。作者可拆不逆，谢谢AU，内心设定是球一巴里球二博，虽然他是个AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> 北极冰冷CP群广告时间
> 
> 闪博冷cp抱团 571164144
> 
> 美剧【闪电侠】相关衍生同人 
> 
> ————————————————————
> 
> 注意：
> 
> 因为DC世界的复杂性
> 
> 从电影到电视剧到漫画到动画以及多如牦牛的平行世界
> 
> 作者不是考据党。所以，无法做到没有BUG
> 
> 这是充满无数BUG的文！人物OOC到我自己都受不了！  
> 闪博！闪博！闪博！  
> 无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入  
> 作者号称错别字小王子  
> PS。作者可拆不逆，谢谢
> 
> AU，内心设定是球一巴里球二博，虽然他是个AU

————————————————————

Barry Allen 坐在吧台的高脚凳上，他暗恋了近十年的女性好友Iris West明天就要结婚了。倒不是说他还爱着她什么的，只是突然真的放下了，Eddie Thawne是一个非常可靠的男人，充满正义感又有原则，长的也很帅气，最重要的是，他和Iris那么般配。

手里握着的酒杯里冰块都渐渐化成了水，心不在焉本来想着来酒吧放松的青年发现自己根本没能真正忘记烦恼。

有一下没一下玩着剩下的半杯酒，不经意间一丝橙黄色的电流通过指尖‘啪’的击碎了最后一小块冰。下意识的转头看向四周，希望没有人留意到这小小的异样，却被一双蓝眼睛抓住了注意力。

Barry猛的收回自己的视线，低着头盯着自己的酒杯，心脏砰砰直跳，被看到了？但是距离这么远，应该不可能啊，那难道是？

一手假装挠头，借着手腕的遮掩再次小心的转过头偷看，蓝眼睛的中年男人戴着黑色的鸭舌帽，与整个酒吧格格不入的是他嘴里叼着一支笔，手里还拿着另一支笔，桌上是展开的文件或是什么别的纸，脚边还有一个鼓鼓囊囊的挎包，他就这么看着Barry，像是定格的照片。

在这种昏暗嘈杂的地方工作？也太不合常理了。Barry注意到蓝眼睛有些面熟，再者，被这样直白的目光一直盯着，饶是再害羞的人也得大胆一回不是？

下定决心，Barry起身挪到了对方身边的位子。

 

“嗨，”坐下的时候，Barry瞄了眼桌上的文件，他瞪大了眼睛，“哇哦，”发出赞叹的惊呼，“这是暗物质和量子力学研究？”

好看的蓝眼睛微皱眉头，拿出嘴里的笔，奇怪的问了句什么？

“我是说，你在酒吧解算法？”

“附近没有别的合适的地方。”男人低头在写的密密麻麻的纸上继续推演。

这就有点尴尬了，Barry摸了摸鼻子，显然对方似乎改变了主意不想聊天了，好吧，他想着，还是老实回家吧。

就在这时，男人的手机响了，Barry听见对方低声爆了一句粗话。

“Ramon，我这边还没……你就不能想个办法拖延下？”似乎被听到的内容吓到，“什么？已经那么近了？你为什么没拦住她？那个人已经不是Raymond了，行了，我马上过去，” 电话那头又噼里啪啦不停的说了一长串，“我知道还没试验过，除非你有别的办法，不然就乖乖待在实验室，把她的定位给我。”踢了脚地上的挎包，“放心吧，我会把Snow带回来的。”

Barry有些紧张的看着对方把桌上的东西一股脑儿的胡塞进包里，他瞥到一个一眼看上去造型就特别高科技的武器被收在那个乱糟糟的斜挎包里。“会有危险吗？”

蓝眼睛似乎是瞪了他一眼，“和你有关吗？”

“我还以为我们刚才是看对眼了。”小小声的嘟囔着。

“什么？”愣是停下手中的动作，诧异的看着青年手捂着嘴摇头的窘迫样，眨着眼睛，三秒后他恍然大悟，“噢，你是说……好吧，抱歉，这是个坏习惯，抱歉，我在思考的时候会处于一种介于静止和看上去放空的状态，那不是在看你，如果让你误会了，抱歉，”掏出一副眼镜，“而且我有点散光，那么远我肯定看不清楚那是个人。”

“噢老天，我的天，”Barry在男人戴上眼镜的一瞬间有一种少女心在放烟花的错觉，“Harrison Wells，The Harrison Wells！”他就说这男人这么眼熟，完全没留意到对方实质上损了他一把的事实。

将鸭舌帽压的更低，Wells彻底不耐烦了，“听着，我赶时间，如果你能不那么大惊小怪，或许我还能赶得上救人，就这样，再见。”

“Dr.Wells，”眼瞅着男人背起包就要走，Barry一把拉住了他，“也许我能帮上忙？”

“你？”即便隔着眼镜片也无法遮挡的蓝眼睛上下打量着青年。

“有一天晚上我在CSI办公室被闪电击中了，起来后就突然拥有了一种还算挺酷的能力，”一个月了，Barry还从没和别人说过这事，但是他打从心底里希望能有人能和他分担这个秘密，“我把它取名‘神速力’。”

本就有些忐忑的青年观察着对方的反应，哪知Wells的脸色一瞬间有些僵硬，“几号？”

“什么？”

“我问你是不是粒子加速器发布那天发生的事！”阴沉着脸，声调都压低了几度。

“对，但是，这有什么关联吗？难道说……”

Wells拽过Barry，“你说你想帮忙？”

点了点头。

“可以，但是你得听我的命令，我让你闪开的时候不准往前冲。”

再次点点头。

“名字？”

“Barry，Barry Allen。”

“好吧，Allen先生，如果不是我们实在缺人手，就省去十七轮的测试了，”将手机中的一个坐标递给Barry看，“欢迎加入S.T.A.R. Labs，如果我们能尽快到达这个地方，我将感激不尽。”

二话不说，站在Wells身后，一手搂住他的腰，另一只手绕过脖子放在他的后颈上托着后脑勺，“感觉怪怪的，我还是第一次带人。”喃喃自语着。

三秒不到，他们已经到达了GPS显示的位置，Caitlin就在他们前面一条街了。

Wells用力拍了下Barry的脑袋，“我很喜欢那个帽子，Mr. Allen。”由于速度太快，鸭舌帽已经不翼而飞，发型也略显凌乱。

吐了吐舌头，想着又不能面对面抱着跑，这样倒是能保住帽子，要不然下次试试？

“还有，你赖掉的酒钱，S.T.A.R. Labs是不会替你还的。”

“没有员工福利吗？”

“你不是说你是CSI的吗？CSI有这福利吗？”翻了个白眼，一边搜寻只身涉险的Caitlin Snow。“还有件事，等这事结束了，你得跟我回S.T.A.R. Labs做个体检。”

“这是要拿我做人体实验？”撇撇嘴，“原来你是这样的科学家吗Dr. Wells？”

“啊哈，说的没错，就是要把你解剖了看看为什么会这么快，为了科学献身你该感到无上的光荣，Mr. Allen。”Wells没做解释，只是顺着玩笑开下去。

“我可不只是快，也很持久的。”Barry还是第一次没羞没臊的开这种黄色玩笑，说完他自己都有些脸红了。

“谁知道呢，我又没试过。”然而Wells的注意力已经不在他这儿了，将一个蓝牙耳机塞进耳朵，“Ramon，我们已经到了，并没有发现Snow，你的程序该升级了。”

还想说什么引起对方注意的Barry被不远处突然窜出的火焰吓了一跳，“在桥洞下。”

Wells从包里掏出了先进武器调试完毕，又将一个鸡蛋大小的装置塞在Barry的手里，“看准机会，确保你砸中的只有火风暴一个人，如果误伤了Snow，你就被解雇了。”

“现在，行动。”

 

 

第二天早上，Iris的婚礼上出现的Barry穿着一件S.T.A.R. Labs的员工T恤朝每一个人都露出一脸的傻笑。

Joe担忧的拉过青年到角落，“你确定你还好吗？昨晚上你没回来也联络不到，我们都很担心。”

“没事，我很好啊，Joe，今天是Iris的好日子，开心点。”持续保持着傻笑拍了拍黑人警探的肩膀。

“Barry，我知道你其实一直都喜欢着Iris，其实……”

“噢，不不不，Joe，你放心，我已经放下她了，我们现在就像姐弟。”

敏锐的警探狐疑的挑高眉毛，突然灵光乍现，“你不会是昨晚上遇到好事了？”

“咳咳，Joe，你该去看看Iris了。”生硬转移话题的青年推着Joe去找女儿。

“做好措施Barry，我可不想这么早就当爷爷。”无奈的摇头。

“噢，他有个十五岁的女儿了。”

“What？！”

 

 

另一头，在S.T.A.R. Labs里揉着腰还要针对不同超能力罪犯做相应实验和武器的Harrison Wells，已经把肉眼所见范围内能拿来砸的东西都砸了个遍了，Cisco Ramon和Caitlin Snow面面相觑，昨晚上他们离开后发生了什么吗？那个新来的叫Barry Allen快如闪电的小伙子到底做了什么惹Dr.Wells发这么大的脾气？

“博士，”Caitlin壮着胆子说道，“抱歉我昨晚先去照顾Ronnie了，把Barry Allen的体检报告拖到早上才完成，他的确是因为粒子加速器爆炸才引起的永久身体变异，”将一份纸质报告递给Wells，“他的速度最快已经可以达到1500公里，还有更大的潜力，并且持久性也非常好……”Caitlin被Wells把报告撕的粉碎的举动吓到，停在了那里。

发了一会儿火后终于渐渐冷静下来，“抱歉，Snow，麻烦你重新给我一份电子版。”

“好的博士，”，给Cisco使了个眼色，“那我们还要让他继续和我们一起工作吗？鉴于，你好像不是很满意他。”

Harrison Wells摘下眼镜揉着额头，努力压下要暴起的青筋，不自觉的想起青年把他压在用来帮他做测试的体检床上，用一双棕绿色的狗狗眼睁眼说瞎话的说什么‘为科学献身。’

该死的如果不是这家伙真的心地善良正直可以好好培养，他绝对，绝对，绝对把他臭小鬼扔进反应炉里融掉！还什么看对眼，你才看对眼！谁跟你看对眼！

“不用，我们人手不足，凑合着用吧。”

 

 

完。


End file.
